Carter Hall (SV)
Carter Hall was the original leader of the Justice Society of America and the superhero known as Hawkman. He came out of retirement to take down a vengeful Icicle with help from the Justice League. He also stated that he and Stargirl were going to re-form the Justice Society. He returned again to help Clark Kent and the Justice League defeat Zod and his army. When Clark said that he would use the Book of Rao to take him and his people away from Earth, Carter told him that he admired him and saluted him. When Deathstroke exposed the vigilantes as terrorists to the public eye, Carter fought against him and sacrificed his own life to save Lois Lane. His body was entombed in Egypt, next to his wife Shayera. Powers and Abilities * Reincarnation: Carter is cursed to come back to life again and again. * Expert swordsman: Carter proved to be an expert swordsman: he was capable of using his mace in battle effectively against Slade blocking his slashing attacks and countering. As Hawkman, Carter has displayed many abilities, such as: * Super Strength: Carter possesses some degree of greater strength than that of a normal human. He had the strength to swoop down, grab Oliver, fly to the Watchtower, burst through its tapestry, and hurl Oliver into the room in a blur, a feat which left Oliver injured. His strength seemed to be demonstrated when he was fighting Cameron Mahkent, knocking him to the ground with ease. The next time was during a battle with Deathstroke when he was able to smash his mace through the floor, though this may have just been due to the mace's strength and the force and momentum of the hit. * Flight: Carter is capable of flying at high speeds and altitudes while wearing the set of artificial wings that is part of his super-hero outfit. * Invulnerability: He is more durable than a normal human. He is also capable of crashing through windows without any injury, a feat he has performed repeatedly. He is able to withstand large amounts of pain, such as remaining coherent after being stabbed through the chest and possibly not being pulverized after falling many stories. He was in the midst of an explosion, wings extended, and was not moved by it at all, while Lois was hurled through the air and out a window. His body is also able to absorb large amounts of shock, such as when he allowed his body to take much of the damage from falling after catching Lois. However, it is possible that he was able to soft land using his wings after catching Lois and then collapsed from his sword injury off screen. * Super Speed: While Carter does not possess speed equal to that of a Kryptonian, he is fast enough to deflect bullets with his vambraces (metal armor on his forearms) with ease. Early life Carter and his wife Shayera were cursed thousands of years ago by one of their enemies, so that they would live to see each other die, forever. In the 1970s, when he was with the Justice Society of America, he was their leader. As their leader, he made many mistakes. Carter was close with many members of his team: he even married Shayera, who became Hawkgirl. When she was murdered, her death left Carter grief-stricken and ultimately tipped him over the edge. Seeking revenge, Carter went after her murderer, Joar Mahkent, the first Icicle, and put him in a catatonic state. He and most of the other JSA members were taken into custody, but he eventually got out and started to take care of his long-time friend and ally Kent Nelson, Doctor Fate. Season Nine Since the dissolution of the JSA, Carter took care of Kent Nelson and looked after the JSA's old headquarters. When Clark Kent came to tell Carter about the deaths of Star-Spangled Kid and Sandman, Carter simply told Clark to leave. He then enlisted Doctor Fate and Stargirl with Stargirl attempting to get revenge against the new Icicle, only for her efforts to be thwarted by Green Arrow. Enraged, Hawkman grabbed Oliver before throwing him through a glass window of the Watchtower building which left Oliver wounded. As Chloe Sullivan tendered to him, Carter rounded on the two of them, warning them to stay out of his way. Despite that, Carter later befriended another hero team consisting of Clark, Chloe, Oliver as well as John Jones. Begrudgingly, despite the fact that they clearly resented each other, Carter and Oliver seemed to learn a few things from one another. The two groups of heroes finally acted as one when Cameron Mahkent, the second Icicle, wearing the Helmet of Nabu, tried to kill them all at the Watchtower, but their combined forces were able to stop Icicle and retrieve the helmet. Carter then took the helmet to the museum and placed it on its mantle, where it awaits its successor. He revealed to Clark that he had contacted the rest of his surviving friends and invited them and their own protégés to restart the JSA. Months later, Carter and Courtney joined Clark and Chloe's team of heroes to battle General Zod and his army, along with John, Black Canary, and Cyborg. He wanted to launch a full-scale attack against the Kandorians against Clark's wishes, but was talked down from it. Carter was the first to salute Clark on his choice to leave Earth in order to stop the Kandorians, before signing off. Season Ten For a few weeks, Carter had been having visions that indicated he would soon reunite with Shayera in another life: he knew that he would go out fighting soon. At Clark's behest to watch over her while she was there in Egypt, Carter introduced himself to the reporter Lois Lane, whom he had found looking at his discovered ancient Egyptian artifacts including a papyrus manuscript belonging to Isis in his tent. Carter reported back to Clark that Lois was safe and realizing that she knew Clark's secret, related at distance the story of himself and his beloved wife Shayera Hall, from his past life as Prince Khufu. They shared a bottle of whiskey while he tried to affirm to her that she was important to Clark's destiny. Partially due to being quite drunk on whiskey and possibly because he had been having recurrent visions of her of late, Carter had a vision of Shayera in Lois's place and leaned in to kiss her. Lois slapped him and stormed off but after realizing what might have been wrong she forgave him and explained that she knew who he was, the prince of his story. In the midst of all this, Carter had washed his face in a water basin, not knowing that a chemical tracer was put in it by a disguised Plastique, thus tagging him with the mark of the Suicide Squad. After Lois was possessed by the ancient Egyptian goddess Isis, Clark tried to call him so he could help him to release Lois, but he couldn't find Carter. Later, Carter was present at Lois and Clark's surprise engagement party at Watchtower, which Tess hosted. He congratulated the pair and spoke with Oliver about Chloe. When Deathstroke kidnapped Lois, Carter dueled the corrupted general before he was impaled through the back with Slade's sword during their battle, mortally wounding Carter. A lamp near a gas line exploded and Carter used his wings which were set ablaze to protect Lois from getting burned however the shock wave of the blast from the explosion sent Lois hurtling out the window and plummeting down into the street below. With the last bit of his strength Carter flew down with his wings on fire to save Lois. Falling to the street below, Carter shielded Lois from suffering the impact by protecting her in his wings. Clark arrived on the scene to hear Carter's last words of encouragement to him as well as reassurance that Clark had all the help he'd ever need with Lois by his side. A grieving Clark and Lois later attended his funeral with the League and Courtney, watching him be buried next to his beloved Shayera. Category:Justice Society Category:Justice League (SV) Members Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Smallville Characters Category:Deceased Smallville Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Smallville Heroes Category:Deceased Smallville Heroes